Food transmitted diseases (FTD) are produced by the ingestion of food and beverages contaminated with pathogen microorganisms that affect the health of the consumer. The most common symptoms are diarrhea and vomiting. In addition, other problems could appear such as septic shock, hepatitis, headaches, or double vision or even death.
The major infections are produced by bacteria, virus, and parasites. Until now more than 250 FTDs have been discovered. The most common FTD bacteria belongs to the species of Campylobacter and Salmonella. Escherichia Coli (E. Coli) being the most common FTD bacteria.
If we expand our scope to cover the full spectrum of sanitation technology it can be seen that FTD constitutes an important public health issue due to the rapid spread of disease, the new ways of transmission of the disease, the increase of new viruses and highly aggressive germs on vulnerable groups, but so does a defective hand hygiene in transmitting a growing number of intra-hospital infections and spreading contamination in the pharmaceutical industry as well.
The Worldwide Health Organization has reported that the 70% of those people and professionals involved in food handling as well as operating tasks of different nature at important health care institutions and laboratories and who are required to have strict hand hygiene, do not wash their hands.
FTD is a direct indicator of the hygienic and sanitary quality of the food handling process, and sanitary control in health care institutions as well as specific manufacturing industries is also the main cause of unreliable sanitary controls. Contamination by FTD occurs mostly because of poor hygienic practices by the food handlers or medical personnel. Food handlers and medical personnel are required by law to wash their hands constantly. Unfortunately, these important personnel do not wash their hands, or they wash them improperly, causing serious contamination problems that result in dangerous results.
There are not currently fully reliable devices or methods that will allow the Sanitary Control Department to control through a state-of-the-art computerized and or mechanically driven technology the hygiene of the personnel while performing their delicate work related functions.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that manages and controls the hygiene of the personnel during the work day in order to prevent contamination disease spread.